The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa spp., and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKCAL104’. ‘SAKCAL104’ originated from a hybridization in Kakegawa, Japan in 2006 between the female Calibrachoa line ‘6dw-54B’, an unpatented proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line having a rosy red flower color and compact growth habit and the male Calibrachoa line ‘5Bdw-70A-1C’, an unpatented proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line with a white flower color and compact growth habit.
In November 2006, the female parent line ‘6dw-54B’ and the male parent line ‘5Bdw-70A-1C’ were crossed and 150 seeds were obtained. In February 2007, the F1 seed were sown in a greenhouse, cultivated, and plant lines were produced with flower colors of blue, cream, and pink having a compact growth habit. In May 2007, a single plant was selected within the F1 plants that had a pink flower color and a compact growth habit and designated ‘K2008-121’.
In July 2007, ‘K2008-121’ was vegetatively propagated, cultivated, and evaluated in Salinas, Calif. In October 2007, ‘K2008-121’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. ‘K2008-121’ was further propagated and cultivated in February 2008 to reconfirm the line's stability. ‘K2008-121’ was subsequently designated ‘SAKCAL104’ and found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual vegetative propagation via vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.